


Cocoa and Toffee

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Luna and Rolf find a strange sort of town to stay in.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Surviving the War [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Cocoa and Toffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is it kids, we're at the end of 2003, the next fic will be set in 2004!

At some point after meeting Rolf, Luna had sent an owl to her boss with her resignation. After that the two of them had spent most of their time traveling. Currently they were tracking something through a jungle. It left a trail of broken greenery behind it but not much else.

“A blundering humperlite?” Luna offered dreamily as Rolf stopped again to make note of the particular type of flowers in the patch it had crushed. “They might roll in wildflowers.”

“Rolling, that’s right.” Rolf nodded, his notes were small and precise on his parchment. He had a whole section of it marked off for her suggestions. He used his wand to lift flowers and tap at the ground before sighing. “These stems are already fixing themselves. Whatever it is, it’s long gone from here.”

“Shame, they’re supposed to be quite lucky.” She held her hand out and Rolf took it as he got to his feet. He didn’t let go as they started to walk again and Luna found herself wondering if he noticed they were still holding hands or not.

“We’ll have to give this one up I think Luna, I’m nearly out of sausages.” He tapped his wand midair and a map made of light sprang out of the tip, he pointed to a bright spot before flicking it away like smoke. “We’ll have to head there, it’s the nearest town.”

“Perhaps they’ll have pumpkin pasties.” Luna nodded as they started off through the bushes.

“That would be lovely.” He sighed. “Oooh, or cauldron cakes.”

They continued swapping ideas of sweets, both magic and muggle, that the town might hold for them as they moved through the bushes. As they went Luna noticed even more the steady patience that Rolf held in his hands like it was easy. The way he shifted branches and untangled vines just so they could leave as little disturbed behind them as possible. It reminded her of Neville in the greenhouses trimming the plants and measuring fertilizer just so.

One day closer to the town Rolf came across a critter that had gotten stuck on it’s back and talked low and quiet to it until he could turn it over without it taking a swipe at him. He reminded her in that moment of a little girl she’d met in the room of requirement during the occupation, a girl with dark hair and yellow on her robes who’d sat quiet and patient with the youngest children, with the angriest and most scared, until they were calm enough to sleep.

The way he held hands out to her when either of them needed steadying reminded her of the way Hannah and Ernie would sit shoulders pressed together during the occupation. Their lists of students spread in front of them and the set of their shoulders steadying everyone who looked at them. It was however the only way Rolf reminded her of either of the hufflepuff prefects, he had neither Hannah’s snapping anger at an unfair world or Ernie’s quiet sort of dedication to fixing things.

When they finally made it to the town Luna was surprised to see tinsel and lights up on almost every house and shop.

“That explains daddy’s letters.” She looked around with wide eyes. Her dad had been trying to convince her to return home for several letters now.

“Look.” Rolf squeezed her hand and gestured to a group who was walking past. Of the dozen half of them were wearing wizard’s hats, two were wearing robes, and at least half had visible wands.

“Where are the wards?” Luna frowned and pulled her wand out.

Rolf muttered an incantation under his breath flicking his wand in several directions one after the other. “I’m not finding any.”

After a few minutes more of trying to locate anything and finding nothing Luna shrugged and stuck her wand behind her ear. “Perhaps they are simply used to magic here.”

“Must be.” He shrugged as a group of children ran past them, two of them chattering about making leaves out of flowers, half of them sounding contrary, and the one bringing up the end of the group muttering about equivalent exchanges.

Rather than fuss about it anymore they simply headed towards the building that had a large sign declaring it a hostel. Within moments they were checked in and dropping their packs in their sleeping areas.

In the shared cooking and eating area there was such a mix of magic and muggle folk that at first glance Luna couldn’t tell who belonged to which. None of them glanced twice at the wand tucked behind Luna’s ear or seemed at all concerned when Rolf sent a letter out the window with an owl.

As everyone was contributing to the meal somehow so Luna and Rolf added in what was left of their cocoa and before too long everyone at the hostel was gathered around the large table with steaming mugs. The table itself was piled high with winter treats and warm food. As Luna looked around, she tried not to be reminded of children in the room of requirement gathered around a little camp stove with steaming mugs. She pulled a smile onto her face as someone hit their elbow and cursed about funny bones.

“Humor isn’t kept in your elbow.” She said it dreamily but the person who’d slammed their elbow looked at her with raised eyebrows anyway. So, Luna tapped her nose with a look like she was telling them something obvious. “It’s in your nose.”

“Where you from again?” They asked, their voice heavily accented.

“Somewhere between England and Ireland.” Luna smiled at them. “You’ve got good shoulders for kindness.”

“Do I?” They reached across the table to offer her their hand. “Name’s Ohdran.”

“Luna.” She shook his hand and gestured towards Rolf with her free one. “He’s Rolf.”

“What do his features say about him?”

Luna turned her gaze on Rolf for a moment. “His hands are good for patience, there’s a silly sort of humor in his nose, and his forehead shows open mindedness.”

“So, what does live in your elbows?” Asked a girl from across the table, her tone was rather cross.

“Determination or willpower, depends on the person.” She answered after a moment’s thought.

“What about your feet?” The youngest at the tabled piped up, he was small enough he had to kneel on the chair

“Oh, that’s easy.” She smiled at him. “That’s where adventure lives, and sarcasm lives in your big toe.”

“That’s why baba has such big feet mama!” The boy turned to grin at the woman who sat beside him.

Luna turned back to her dinner and so did everyone else. Throughout the meal people would occasionally ask Luna where different emotions and practices lived. Luna quite happily told them that nerves lived in your stomach, bravery was in your ribcage while fear hid in the base of your spine, and grace lived in your fingers. By the time everyone started drifting away from the table Luna was pleased to think that they were much more knowledgeable about where they were keeping everything. Then Rolf turned to her with his own questions.

“And what’s kept behind your ears?” Rolf asked smiling a different sort of smile at Luna.

“Wands.” She answered simply.

“What about flowers?” He held out a pretty blue long-stemmed sort of flower out towards her.

“Flowers are best kept in hair.” As she answered he moved around her so he could tuck the flower into her hair.

“Like that?”

“Just so.” She nodded as he sat back down beside her. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest and she smiled. “Ah, so that’s where that lives.”

“Learned something new?” Rolf still had that different, softer smile on his face as Luna nodded. “Good, learning is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> And as always kids, JK is full of it and I haven't agreed with her in a very long time.


End file.
